Nobody
by Jellicle
Summary: A girl is missing and there's a ghost haunting the school. Plus, there's a curse on the loose. How are they related? And worse, Chris may be the next victim. Future Fic. Ch2 reposted with corrections. Pls, R & R.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello, everybody!

Long time no see, huh? Believe it or not, I'm back, with a new Chris centered story. What else could expect from me?

I Hope you all enjoy it! It is a work in progress and it is a work of heart.

I want to thank the special lovely encouragement from **Cyndrare, Ayrlee, Sailorwind, Bluley, Nice Hobbitses, Twisted Flame and Sodoto. **The latter two are the ones who first heard about this plot bunny and gave the support I needed to believe I could do that again. And a very special thanks to my beta and best friend **Pinkey.** You rule girl! Thanks for believing in me. I have all faith in you, too!

The main reason I am writing this is you, each one of you, and Chris Halliwell, that I miss so much!

Now, let's move to the disclaimers, and then to the story. This prologue is short, but I plan on writing more during the weekend.

**Title: _Nobody_**

**Disclaimers: **No, Charmed doesn't belong to me, specially not Chris Halliwell. If they did, you bet he wouldn't have died on Season Six finale and his baby self would be much better treated than he is. And we'd have Big Chris around. Instead, Charmed and its characters belong to Kern, Spelling WB and others.

**Summary: **There's a ghost haunting the High School where Chris studies and he believes this is more than a regular ghost. Unfortunately, no one seems to believe in him.

**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Tragedy

**Rating: **PG-13, to be safe.

_**Prologue**_

It was a rainy night. The sound of thunder echoed through the empty house. She was alone, just like she wished. She was alone.

She wondered if Death knew her already. She wondered if Death knew she was waiting, not so patiently, for her. For her angel. For her announcer. Anyone. For Death herself.

The streets outside were empty. The house was empty. She was empty. She was almost sure she could no longer hear her own heart beating. That would be a relief, she dreamily thought. But she still had to wait for Death to come. She wished She had come already. She wondered how Death would look. She thought about the old German movie, the big chess game. She didn't know how to play chess and that would be an advantage to her. She didn't want to win, after all. Then she thought about Brad Pitt. That was an interesting Angel of Death – or Death himself – male, she didn't remember well. She saw the movie a long time ago. It didn't matter.

Her whole life could be defined as a movie. A movie no one was interested in seeing. A movie in an empty theatre, in an empty house, in an empty street, in an empty life.

She never saw the face of her hero. She thought it was a man, strong arms, soft touch. He touched her and took her in his arms. Her eyes were closed. Her breath no longer there. Everything was empty. Theatre, street, house, her. She was no longer there. She was in his arms. In the arms of Death.

* * *

Being a teenager sucks. That was the thought that was wandering in Christopher Halliwell's mind as he entered the classroom for the English class. He didn't have peace no matter where he was. If he was dealing with mortals (or innocents, as his family usually called the people who were not magical) he had to hear the old "oh, are you really the son of Piper Halliwell, P3's owner? You could convince her to let us throw a party there" or "wait, is Ask Phoebe your Aunt? Are you kidding me?". Of course he was proud of his mother and his aunt, but couldn't he be seen as Chris Halliwell, high school student, pure and simple? But the worst, for Chris at least, was the talk when he was around the magical community. First of all, he was the second son of a Charmed One – big deal, he kept repeating to himself – and he was the younger brother of the Mighty Twice Blessed Wyatt. "But aren't you twice blessed as well," a student of Magic School had asked him once, when he went there to take a message to his Aunt Paige. Yes, he was, but somehow, Wyatt managed to keep the title all to himself. And who was he to argue with his 17 year old brother?

Chris was so lost in his everyday wonders about his life that he didn't hear Ms. Oliver, his English Teacher, calling his name. Chris felt himself turning bright red as he felt all eyes fixed on him. He wished he could freeze the whole class and check in the teacher's book to see what she was talking about so he could at least try to answer what she was trying to ask him, but he knew his parents would freak out if he used magic for personal gain. And darn he was sure they'd find out. Ms. Oliver sent him an encouraging smile and asked again what was the main thing he noticed about Robinson Crusoe. Chris had read the book and fortunately the answer was clear in his mind.

"Loneliness."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. Sorry. I just own the original characters that you'll in this story.

I forgot to mention in the disclaimer on the first chapter, but the plot is slightly inspired in an episode from the first season of Buffy.

Feedback: I'd love to hear what you think of this work. Opinions and suggestions are always welcome. And if you're in doubt about something, I'll try my best to clarify.

A/N.: Thank you all who reviewed! You rule! Also thank you who read but didn't review. If you're reading this that means you're at least a little bit intrigued by the plot, right?

Also, a HUGE thank you for my sweet patient beta and best friend, **Pinkey, **and to my dear incredibly talented friend **Twisted Flame.** Hun, I will definitely need your help with the next part. Oh, and guess what? There is this big chance my English Teacher is reading this as well. So, I have to work extra hard.

Enough talk.

Enjoy!

Title: _**Nobody**_

**Chapter 1 **

Ms. Oliver wasn't taken aback by the young Halliwell's answer. In fact, she was expecting something like that from him. Christopher seemed to be a very lonely boy. This was not the first time she taught his classes so she could say she knew the boy for some time now. She taught classes to the other Halliwell brother as well. The oldest one. The two boys were so different, not only in their personalities but also in their looks. Wyatt was always surrounded by people, as she could observe walking by the school corridors. Chris, on the other hand, spent most of his time on his own. She knew that the young boy was smart, intelligent and friendly, but he seemed to have some kind of difficulty relating to others.

With the word 'loneliness' still hanging in her head, the young teacher called out the name of another special student. Someone she had figured way before that would use the same word as Christopher, if asked the same question about Robinson Crusoe. Still, taking notes, Ms. Oliver's ears met silence when no one answered her question. Lifting her head and gazing at the class, she asked "where's Blue". Some students looked around, some shrugged, not really knowing what to say. From one corner of the class, William, an arrogant blond teenager, taller than Chris, although the same age, said nonchalantly "Blue who." All at once, the other students started asking the same thing among themselves. Painfully, the teacher realized that no one knew the brown haired girl who usually sits in the middle, always so silent. She quickly gazed at Chris, and by the look in his eyes she knew he didn't know her either.

* * *

"_This is stupid, Madeline! You're not making any sense." A brunette with eyes amazingly blue said a little irritated with the girl who kept following her. _

"_I know, Alexandra, I know you're a witch. I don't want to expose your secret. I just need you to help me." The girl named Madeline continued following the taller one, a pleading look on her face, desperation and sadness written in her features._

_Alexandra turned abruptly and faced the short teenager following her. "I am not a witch, and even if I was, I wouldn't do such a thing. What you're asking me is, I don't know! Why would you want such a thing, anyway? What would happen to your family if something like that happened?"_

_Madeline sat tiredly on a bench, she followed Alexandra all the way from school to the park, a park where the supposed witch went everyday. "They would never notice. They don't care."_

_The taller girl eyed the other suspiciously. Was she telling her that her parents would never notice if she went missing to convince her to do as she was asking? But then again, Alexandra could deny eternally that she was a witch, although she wasn't ashamed of being one. She was just horrified of what people would do to her if they found out. _

_Madeline was a pathetic girl, Alexandra thought. She wasn't popular, she had no friends, everybody thought she was weird, and to make things worse she was not really brilliant in her studies. No wonder no one paid attention to her. The only thing the young witch was really wondering was how the girl found out about her secret. So, she made an attempt. _

"_Tell me something, Madeline, why are you so sure I am a witch?"_

_The other girl, with pale blond hair and even paler face, stared at her own shoes for some time, before answering, "your birthmark. You're a Phoenix. An assassin witch."_

_Alexandra's jaw dropped for less than a second, then she composed herself. "Who told you that?"_

_Madeline continued to stare at her shoes as she answered "my mom... she is a librarian. She found those forbidden books. They would destroy them if they found out, so she took them with her, and hid them. She doesn't believe in what is written there, but she keeps them for historical purposes, as she says."_

_That bit of information called the attention of the Phoenix. Looking in the direction of the woods, she saw the person she was going to meet, her boyfriend, a warlock. As if it was an afterthought, she turned to the other girl. "Write down the names of the books. If they interest me, I'll do what you're asking me to do."_

_Taking a piece of paper from her notebook, Madeline quickly wrote down the names of four books, giving them to Alexandra._

_The witch read it and shoved it in her backpack. "I'll meet you tomorrow after school, and then I'll let you know if I'll help you or not."_

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell was beginning to get impatient. His baby brother was usually never late. In fact, usually, when Wyatt managed to get to his car, Chris was already there waiting for him. But today of all days, Chris decided to be late. The oldest Halliwell brother had to get home as soon as possible, finish his homework and get his room cleaned to be able to go out on a date later that night. Of course, he intended to clean his room using the good old magic, but in order to do that, he'd have to be home soon, before his mom showed up from the club. When the blond teenager finally saw his brother approaching, he gestured for him to hurry. Wyatt didn't like the rule of no orbing from school to home and vice versa. Orbing would save him precious minutes, mainly in the morning. But Piper, his mother, was still stuck with the idea that her children should have as much of a normal life as they could. Wyatt wasn't interested in a normal life, but he silently obeyed the oldest Charmed One's rule.

"Why did you take so long? I'm already late!" Wyatt said annoyed at his young brother.

"Sorry, Wy. Ms. Oliver asked me to help her with something."

"Ms. Oliver again?" Wyatt raised an eyebrow and elbowed his brother, "you have a serious crush on her, don't you?"

Chris blushed uncontrollably, and protested "no, for God's sake! Can't you stop with this teasing?"

Wyatt shrugged and laughed at his brother's reaction. "I'm just saying." He laughed some more at Chris' expense and then asked more serious, as he drove them home. "What did she ask you to do this time?"

'There's this journal that was found at school decades ago. Apparently one student was doing research with it, but the girl didn't show up in class today."

"So," Wyatt pushed. He knew how Chris tended to ramble, mainly when he was intrigued with the subject.

"So she asked me to see if I could find the journal for her. I don't know why she thought I could find it at all. It is probably with the girl and she just has a cold or something."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Wyatt was parking in front of the manor. "Who is this girl, by the way?"

"I don't know," Chris mumbled, guilt panging in his heart, "no one knows, in fact, it seems like no one ever noticed her."

"So, she is a nobody," Wyatt concluded, shutting his car's door and walking towards his home's main entrance.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 2 Reposted with corrections

**Disclaimers**: Please, see chapter 1

**Feedback**: Please, they always make my day.

**A/N**: Thank you all who reviewed so far, and thanks in advance to those who will still review.

This chapter was not grammatically reviewed, only the story development by the dearest **Twisted Flame.** If you never read one of his stories, do, they are awesome. Anyway, sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I am trying my best.

As for timeline, well, think about it as AU. Chris never went to the past to save his brother from turning evil, so Wyatt can turn... or not. Piper didn't die when Chris was fourteen. He is fifteen now and she is alive and kicking.

There are few scenes and characters who may seem out of place now, but it all makes sense as the story goes. I promise. I can let you know that the scenes in "italics" take place in the past, decades ago. That's where the story really begins.

When I started writing this, I had a plot and a character in mind. Everything seemed so simple. Now, as I am writing this I realize that there's so much that I can write in this I think this is going to be my longest fiction, at least till now.

Okay, this author note was really long, longer than the chapter, I think. Let me know your opinions, please.

Title: **_Nobody_**

**Chapter 3**

_Madeline was alone in the classroom with the forbidden books resting in front of her. Alexandra had read the list of books and agreed to help. How, she didn't know. She would accept anything as long as she would break free of her misery._

_A few moments later, Alexandra stepped into the room and closed the door behind her._

"_So," Madeline asked hesitantly, "where's it?"_

_Alexandra looked deep into the girl's eyes for seconds that seemed like eternity. Madeline was impatient and Alexandra was enjoying that. She enjoyed that sense of power. Slowly, she picked a piece of paper from her purse and handed it to the girl, picking the books about Wicca as the blonde teenager read what was written there. "What is this?"_

"_It's a spell. It will make your wish come true. I have to cast it on you. Then I'll leave it for you to destroy it." Alexandra explained, bored. Madeline simply smiled. "Are you sure you want to do this," the witch asked one more time._

_Madeline slowly nodded and before she could change her mind, the Phoenix read the four lines spell._

* * *

Piper Halliwell had created herself a routine more than a decade ago. Everyday she would take some time to prepare extra vanquishing potions 'just in case'. She would get some ingredients, prepare some potions, then bottle then and stock them in the attic. She used to stock them in the kitchen but since the boys learned to open doors – and bottles – she decided the attic was much safer place to keep anything magic related.

When she entered the attic that day, she found her oldest son flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows, apparently looking for something specific.

"Can I help you, sweetie?"

Wyatt sent a quick glance to his mother and continued his task, while explained her. "There's a ghost in school. I am trying to find a spell to get rid of it." Piper walked in her son's direction and placed her hand on the page her son was currently reading.

"A ghost? Are you sure of that?" The oldest of her sons nodded, while he looked at her with fake annoyance. He wanted to continue his research. Everything supernatural and magic related interested him. He was the Twice Blessed after all. "And why do you want to get rid of it?"

Wyatt raised his eyebrows and looked in disbelief at the oldest Charmed One. "Mom, a ghost, haunting our school! Isn't it obvious why I want to get rid of it?"

"No," Piper said matter of factly, closing the book and leading her son to the old sofa on the other side of the room. "Did this ghost hurt someone already?" Not getting an answer from Wyatt, she continued. "So, what does make you think this ghost is evil? Did you try contacting... by the way, is it a he or she," she asked, much more like an afterthought.

"I don't know if it is a he or she and no, I didn't try to contact it. I just thought..." the blond boy started but was cut off by his mother.

"Well, so think about this, contacting the ghost to see if it is evil, I mean, before getting into action, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Promise me," she asked, with the sweetest mother's smile she developed over the years.

Sighing, Wyatt gave up. "Promise."

* * *

Hannah Oliver was sitting on her favorite chair enjoying the darkness of her living room. Unfortunately for her, closing her eyes led her to view the whole scene again, although it happened so many years ago. She still remembered that day. Someone complained to the janitor of the building where Sara lived that there was an odd smell coming from one of the apartments. When they managed to get in, the body of Hannah's sister was already decomposing. Hannah remembered wanting to make the whole recognition process, and the policemen trying to avoid it as much as possible.

She never understood her sister. Sarah was so different from her, everybody noticed that. She was always quiet and down, never wanting to mingle at school or anywhere else they were. Hannah loved her sister dearly and wished she saw it coming before it was too late. By the time the police was able to reach her, her sister was dead for over a week. Hannah had just got from the airport, coming from a vacation in London. She never traveled out of the Country again after that. Although she doesn't have any more living relatives, she has the feeling that if she try, something horrible is going to happen. Resting her eyes on her notes about her students, she read carefully what she wrote about Blue Constance Perry. She was a lonely girl, just like her sister. But different from the late Sarah Oliver, the teenager didn't seem to be the kind of person who would put an end to her life. She had something, some kind of intensity that mesmerized the teacher. So, when Blue found that old journal in the middle of some old books in the school library, and was so excited about the little poems written in there, Hannah decided to support the girl in her new interest.

Sighing, the young teacher tried to put her worries aside, convincing herself that there was nothing wrong happening. Of course, the girl never missed a class before, but there's a first time to everything, right? Maybe she has a cold or maybe she just decided to take a day off. Three days, actually. Normal teenage stuff.

But still, that weird sensation in the pit of her stomach didn't let her relax.

To be continued


End file.
